Parental Guidance
by FiliandKili'sGirl18
Summary: Meeting the parents is always unpredictable. But when your girlfriends parents hate you without having met you, it can become even worse. Becker knows he has a lot to prove, and for Jess he'll happily do it. But neither him, nor Jess can begin to imagine just how much her parents don't want them to be together. AN: I do not own Primeval.
1. Discovery

Discovery

"I don't believe you sometimes Abby!"

Becker frowned as he heard Jess's voice. It wasn't like Jess to shout. Well, it wasn't normally like her to shout at people. Pushing open the door to their flat he raised an eyebrow as he saw both Jess and Abby squaring off against each other. Even in her heels Jess fell a few inches short of the blonde. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Jess I don't see what the issue is here? It's only a Facebook photo."

"I know but," Jess shook her head, "You tagged me and Becker in it and put a love heart!"

"Um," Becker shut the door behind him, "Can I interrupt here?"

"Yes please do," Abby snapped, "Try and make your girlfriend calm down."

Becker nodded, suddenly a lot less confident that he had been a few moments ago. He and Jess had been dating for just under four months now and had been living together for one of those months. For most people it seemed like they were rushing. But having spent a good eighteen months flirting with each other, it seemed only natural to speed up everything else. Besides, Becker wouldn't have it any other way. As Abby moved off into the kitchen. He took Jess by the hands and sat her down.

"Okay. Take some deep breaths and then tell me what's wrong."

Jess nodded, "She put a photo of us up on Facebook."

Becker nodded, "Yes I gathered that. But why is that such a bad thing? I'm not that ugly am I?"

Giggling, Jess leant back on the sofa, "Of course you aren't. But she basically implied we are in a relationship."

"Um Jess. We are in a relationship!" Becker leant back and hugged her close.

"Sweetheart what's going on here? It's just a photo."

"No but…" Jess looked over at him, "my parents will see it."

Becker paused, everything made so much sense now. Jess had already met his parents and they had fallen in love with her. But he hadn't met her's. In fact, as far as Jess' parents were concerned she wasn't even in a relationship. Becker knew Jess wasn't ashamed of him. She'd explained it to him several times that her parents would just try and create trouble for them. Forcing his own nerves back down, he smiled at Jess.

"Is this such a bad thing? I mean they were gonna find out at some point surely?"

Jess nodded, "Of course. I just wanted to tell them myself. Now it's going to be clear that I hid this from them."

Becker took her hand, "Look. I'm sure it'll be fine Jess. If you wanted you could take the photo down. They might not have seen it yet."

Jess shook her head, "No they'll have seen it. My mum is addicted to it. I'm surprised she hasn't called me already by now."

Becker nodded, unsure of what best to say next.

"Okay. Well, when they do call why don't we just invite them around and talk to them. Jess we face creatures from history that try and kill us. Your parents can't be worse than that."

Jess raised an eyebrow. However she nodded and then got to her feet.

"I suppose I should go a see Abby and apologise. It wasn't exactly her fault."

Becker nodded. As Jess moved off towards the kitchen he lay back, his stomach churning at the thought of having to meet Jess' parents.

He wasn't good with new people. Certainly not people he needed to impress. Meeting the parents of girlfriends had never exactly gone well in the past. Meeting a girlfriends parents who would already dislike him was going to be complicated.

Becker looked over to see Jess hurrying into the open kitchen. Had this been anyone else he'd have suggested putting it off. But this was Jess. And there was nothing on this earth that he wouldn't do for her.

* * *

Jess chewed her lip as she saw Abby making herself a cup of tea. The blonde briefly glanced her way before turning back to her drink.

"Here for round two?"

Jess shook her head, "No. Look I wanted to apologise. I should never have yelled at you the way I did. I'm sorry."

Abby nodded, "I overheard a bit of what you said to Becker. Jess you could have just told me about your parents. I wouldn't have put the photo up if I had known."

Jess nodded, "I know. I know. I should have said something. But…well, it's hard enough being taken seriously at work most of the time anyway. I knew if I told you guys about my parents then you'd just see me as some child who can't stand up to her family."

"We wouldn't have," Abby smiled, "Honestly. Trust me Jess I know all about overbearing family. It's not something to be ashamed of."

Jess nodded and Abby flashed her a smile.

"Look. I'll take the photo off Facebook. If your parents haven't seen it then you have nothing to worry about. If they have…well…I'm sorry."

Jess nodded, "It's fine. You didn't know after all. And Becker is right, they would have found out about us at some point. I just wanted to tell them myself."

Abby nodded in understanding. Jess went to say something when her phone buzzed. Pulling it out of her pocket she rolled her eyes.

"Great. Here we go."

Turning her back on Abby she put the phone to her ear.

"Hi mum."

" _Jessica Ann Parker! Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?"_

"I…"Jess bit her lip, aware of Becker watching her carefully.

"I just…we didn't want a big fuss. And you and Dad can be very…you haven't exactly been welcoming to any of my previous boyfriends."

" _Jessica I cannot believe that you would keep something like this from you own parents! Who is he? Does he work with you? What does he do? How old is he?"_

At the barrage of questions, Jess could almost picture the disapproval on her mums face.

"His name is Becker. Yes he does work with me. He works as Head of our Security. He's twenty seven. Is that everything?"

" _Jessica this is completely inappropriate!"_

Holding her phone away from her ear, Jess was aware that both Becker and Abby could hear what was being said.

" _You are only just twenty years old! Someone like that is far too old for you. For all you know he could just be trying to take advantage of you!"_

"Mum!" Jess hurriedly pressed the phone back against her ear as Becker's face went bright red.

"Mum it isn't like that. I've liked him for a very long time okay. And he isn't trying to take advantage of me. Is it so hard to believe that he might actually care about me?"

" _Don't take that tone with me young lady! Be thankful I'm the one calling and not your father."_

Jess had to concede that one. A conversation with her father would have been much worse. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Look mum, why don't you and Dad come over at the weekend? I can introduce you to Becker and you can get to know him."

There was a pause before she heard a mum say, _"Very well. I'll text you later on with some times."_

"Okay mum," Jess shut her eyes, "Bye."

Hanging up she chucked the phone onto the sofa. Becker eyed it nervously.

"So…I'm meeting your parents at the weekend?"

Jess nodded before her eyes widened. "Oh God! Oh I should have asked you first! Are you working? Do you have other plans? Oh Becker I'm so sorry it just slipped out and she wouldn't stop talking."

"Hey," Getting up Becker smiled at her, "It's fine. I don't have plans."

Jess nodded, "Oh God you're going to meet my parents."

"Jess it's fine," Becker kissed her forehead, "Trust me it'll all be fine."

Jess smiled "Okay. Just…Becker they won't like you. No matter what you do or say, they won't like you."

He frowned and Jess hugged him close, "You're several years older than me and you were in the army. My Dad hates soldiers and my mum is…old fashioned shall we say. Just…please don't be upset if they don't like you because nothing you do will get them to change their minds."

Becker paused before nodding, "As long as I do you proud, I don't care what they think."

Jess smiled, "Becker, you could never not make me proud."

 _ **I feel so bad for neglecting Jecker for so long. But I had a lot of uni work to do (which is now finally finished forever!) So here's a little idea I was playing round with. Hope you all enjoy it xx**_


	2. The Meeting

_**Big thanks to Loonyloops and Chloe.661 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **LK25 – Aww I'm glad you like it so much. Haha yeah I wanted to go with something where they are in the relationship!**_

 _ **Primevalyank – Aww thank you! I love a bit of Jecker in my life! Haha well…it's going to be…interesting.**_

The Meeting

Jess glanced at the table with a nervous smile. She'd spent the whole of Saturday shopping and working out what to cook for her parents. In the meantime Becker had spent the whole of Saturday trying to keep her calm. Glancing once more at the table Jess nodded to herself. Sunday brunch with her parents hadn't been her idea but Becker's. He'd told her a public place would be no good if tempers got frayed and if they did it at their flat then they could always ask their parents to leave. Jess knew he had been joking, but she was perfectly happy to kick her parents out if she wanted to.

"Jess?"

Spinning round she eyed Becker up and down. He glanced at his outfit.

"Will I do?"

Becker had gone for black jeans and a light blue shirt. Jess smiled. The fact he was willing to make an effort, even though they both knew there was very little point, was just more proof at how special he was. She smiled before reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"You look great. You didn't have to make an effort Becker honestly."

He nodded, "Maybe not. But they are your parents and this means a lot to you. I don't want to let you down. Besides," he smiled, "I won't have your parents thinking you are dating someone with bad fashion sense."

Jess smiled, "Touche."

Becker slipped his arm around her waist and drew her close.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Jess giggled and leaned in for a kiss. However, at the last second the doorbell rang. Breaking apart she glanced over at Becker.

"Let battle commence?"

He smiled but Jess could see the nerves in his eyes.

"Becker, just stay calm. Imagine they are your parents and you'll be fine."

He nodded. Leaving him where he was Jess moved to answer the door. Pulling it open she forced a smile onto her face at both her parents.

"Mum. Dad."

"Jessica," her mum stepped forward and hugged her close. Letting her in, Jess glanced at her Dad. He however merely brushed past her. Shutting the door Jess hurried over to join Becker as she let her parents take off their coats.

"Your mum looks just like you," Becker whispered.

Jess nodded, "I know. And her mum looks just like her."

Becker would have replied but as her father cleared her throat, Jess took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Mum, Dad, this is Becker."

Becker held out his hand to her father and – to his credit – he gave it a quick shake. Jess forced herself to keep breathing. So far so good.

"How was your journey over here?" Becker asked, glancing over at her mum. She gave a curt nod.

"It was fine. Shall we eat?"

Jess didn't say anything. Instead she half walked, half dragged Becker over to the table. They sat down on one side and her parents the other. Her Dad nodded.

"My name is Brian Parker and this is my wife Heather."

"Pleased to meet you both," Becker smiled back. Taking some toast Jess eyed both her parents nervously. She could feel Becker's nerves radiating off her like an anomaly. However his face was the picture of calm. As she spread jam onto her toast she risked a glance over at her mother. Heather nodded at her before clearing her throat. Jess rolled her eyes.

"Mum can this not-"

"So…Becker. Jess told me you are twenty seven?"

Becker nodded and Jess could see the look in her mothers eyes.

"Forgive me but don't you think it's a little…inappropriate to be dating someone as young as my daughter?"

Becker's eyes widened for the briefest of seconds before he shook his head.

"Not at all. I love Jess and she loves me. We've both had feelings for each other for a long time now. I don't think age should matter in relationships."

"Oh," Brian joined in, "So if my daughter had been sixteen when she met you, you would have still gone after her?"

"Dad!" Jess shot him a glare, "Can you both just eat first before you give me and Becker the third degree!"

Becker nodded, "But in answer to your question, I don't know. Considering I didn't know Jess when she was that age I can't say exactly how I would have felt about her."

Her Dad gave a curt nod before turning his attention back to his food. Satisfied that they had some calm – even if it was just for a few minutes – Jess looked over at Becker.

"It'll be okay," she whispered, "I promise."

* * *

Jess knew she'd have to work on her definition of 'okay'. The second everyone had finished eating, her parents had wasted no time in turning their attentions to Becker.

"I'm still not happy about this," Heather said, "You mean to say you live here? After only dating Jessica for four months?"

"I…yes," Becker nodded, "I know you think we are rushing things Mrs Parker-"

"Yes I do! I do think you are rushing. I think you are taking advantage of a young girl who has never had an adult relationship before."

"Mum!" Jess could feel her cheeks flushing. Her mother ignored her.

"You want to take advantage and then leave once you'd had what you wanted."

"Not at all," Becker smiled, "As I keep saying, I love Jess. I would never leave her."

Mrs Parker opened her mouth but stopped when her husband patted her arm.

"Let's leave this one for now Heather. What I want to know is this," he glared at Becker.

"Jess said you worked in security. But the way you hold yourself, the way you act and the way you stand. It screams military training."

Becker nodded, "I was in the army and the SAS for a few years. Technically I'm still a Captain."

Jess couldn't help but beam at him. Becker didn't often mention his rank. But the rare moments that he did had her squealing inside. It just made him that much sexier. Becker sighed.

"I understand from Jess that you don't like soldiers Mr Parker but-"

"No I do not!" Brain snapped, "And Jess knows this. So I am incredibly disappointed that she would choose to get herself involved with one."

"You hate soldiers Dad," Jess snapped, "Not me. And anyway Becker isn't a soldier now."

She didn't want to point out that Becker still was a soldier, albeit for a secret government facility. Her Dad raised an eyebrow.

"The fact still remains you knew this would hurt me."

"Look Mr Parker," Becker began, "I know what you are going to say about people who serve in the army."

"Oh you do do you?" Mr Parker raised an eyebrow.

"Well, since you started it. I believe that every single soldier is a murderer."

"Dad!"

Brian ignored his daughter and faced Becker, "I think that none of you have any regard for human life. Not only will you happily kill people but you end up breaking the hearts of those you care about when you yourselves are killed. I will not have my daughter involved with a man like you."

Jess could see Becker was still keeping his resolve. But she could see the shame in his eyes. The shame and self disgust. Jumping to her feet she rounded on both her parents.

"Get out."

Everyone stared at her. Jess nodded.

"Get out right now. I invited you here so you could meet Becker. But instead you have done nothing but insult him. This is my apartment and I am asking you to leave."

Turning she walked away from the table and hurried towards the bedroom. Jess slammed the door behind her and leant against it. She could hear the sound of her parents getting their things together. She could also hear footsteps moving closer and closer.

"Jess it's me," Becker whispered, "Can I come in?"

Jess pulled the door open and moved towards their bed. Lying down on it she hugged a cushion to her chest. She heard Becker shut the door behind him.

"Your parents are leaving," he hugged her close, "I'm sorry."

Jess wiped her eyes, "No. No you have nothing to be sorry for Becker. You didn't do anything wrong. It's them! They have never been happy with any relationship I've ever had. I wasn't going to let them carry on insulting you."

Nodding Becker leant down on the bed. Jess turned so she was on her back.

"You know it's not true. What my dad said," she whispered, "You aren't a killer. You saved my life. You saved his life and the lives of so many people."

Becker nodded before pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

"I just…I just don't want to disgust you Jess."

"You won't," Jess kissed him, her hand sliding under his shirt.

"You never could."

 _ **So that could have gone better. There is a reason that Jess's Dad doesn't like soldiers which will all become clear later on! Let me know what you all think xx**_


	3. A Difficult Confrontation

_**Big thanks to writergirl99 and writinginthedark for following.**_

 _ **Writinginthedark – Yeah same here. Can never get enough of those two. Aww thanks.**_

 _ **LK25 – I know! How could anyone not love Becker? He's like the perfect guy! Yeah I only just got into doing Primeval fanfiction.**_

 _ **Primevalyank – I know right! It doesn't really get much better either for the pair. Yes you get to find out about that VERY soon!**_

A Difficult Confrontation

Jess knocked on the door and took a step back. She had no idea why she had agreed to go and see her parents. It had been two weeks since they had met Becker and apart from a text to say they had arrived back home safely, Jess hadn't been in touch. She didn't want to be either. She was happy to get on with her life and let her parents get on with theirs. But Becker had had other ideas.

" _Jess they are your parents."_

" _I don't care. If they can't accept that I love you then I don't care if I never see them anymore."_

 _Becker put his arm around her before pausing the film they had chosen to watch that night._

" _Jess. I know right now you are angry at them. I understand that. I really do. But they are still your parents and I know that, deep down, you still love them. You have to be the bigger person here Jess and try and get them to see sense. Then, if they still won't come around at least you came off the bigger person."_

 _She raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to be ironic there?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _You told me to be the bigger person when I'm clearly the smallest in my family."_

 _Becker shrugged, "I might have notice that one." His face then softened. "But I still think you should at least go up to see them. Talk to them. You might have better luck if I'm not there."_

 _Jess nodded. Becker had a point there. At least if it was just her, her parents were going to be a lot calmer._

" _Okay. I'll go and see them. But it all goes wrong I'm blaming you."_

 _Becker leaned over and kissed her, "If it all goes wrong you can pick whatever we watch on movie nights for the rest of the month."_

As the door open, Jess forced a smile onto her face. Her mother did likewise and Jess was surprised at how much Becker was right. She did still love her parents, despite all of this.

"Hi. Sorry I'm a bit late. The traffic was a nightmare."

Her mum nodded and stepped back to let her in. Jess slipped her heels off.

"Where's Dad?"

"In the kitchen."

"Okay," choosing to instead go through into the living room, Jess at down on the sofa and watched as her mum waited in the doorway.

"I take it he isn't with you?"

Jess tensed at this, "No mum. Becker thought I should talk to you both alone."

Her mum nodded, "Well I'm glad he's got some sense then."

Sitting down on the sofa, Jess looked up to see her Dad enter. She sat up.

"Dad, I don't care what you think about the military or soldiers or anything like that. You owe me and Becker and apology for the way you behaved."

He raised an eyebrow, "I shall apologise for losing my temper when you invited us round. But I shan't apologise for speaking the truth."

Jess could have pulled her hair out. "The truth! Dad just because Sam-"

"ENOUGH!" Her Dad yelled. Frozen into shock, Jess glanced warily at her mum who gave a small sigh. She waited until the anger had left her Dad's eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Enough. What happened to Sam…Jess I don't want you to be hurt."

"But what happened to Sam won't happen to me. I know you hate what those people did to him. But Becker isn't like that. He would never be so cruel. Had he been there I imagine he would have stopped them from doing what they did."

Her Dad blinked back tears, "He is still part of an organisation that tried to cover up your own brothers death! They treated him like he was nothing!"

Jess knew she wouldn't get anywhere. She understood why her Dad was upset. She had been heartbroken after hearing the exact circumstances of Sam's death. But she knew Becker and his soldiers. She knew they were kind and caring people. If only her parents could see that. She turned to her Mum.

"You agree with him?"

She sighed, "Not fully. I know that not every soldier can be blamed for what happened to Sam. But this age gap concerns me Jess. He is an adult and has probably had several relationships already. Proper ones."

Jess rolled her eyes, she knew Becker had already slept with women. He'd never hid it from her. And whilst it made her nervous about the time they decided to sleep together, she didn't see it as an issue.

"So? Mum that doesn't mean he's some predator out to rape me."

Her Mum took her hand, "I just don't want him pressuring you into anything you aren't ready for. You already live together Jess."

"That's…it's complicated. We…we work together and we've spent so much time together. We've been dating for a few months but it feels like years in a way. And before you ask, no we haven't slept together yet. He hasn't even brought the subject up properly. All he said, was he would wait until I am ready and not one second before."

Her Mum nodded, "Good. I won't deny I am pleased about that Jess." She sighed. "I will apologise for how I was towards him. I was hurt you had kept it a secret from me and I let my worries get in the way. In truth…the more I hear, the more likable he sounds."

Smiling Jess gave her mums hand a squeeze, "If you just gave him a chance you would see that he is a good guy mum. A really good guy."

Her mum nodded. However, Jess could see her dad was still shaking his head.

"Jess…how can you ignore Sam so easily?"

Tears sprung to Jess's eyes, "What? I've not ignored him! I could never do that?"

"Jess the _second_ you agreed to date that man you betrayed your brother."

"Now hang on a minute Brian," her mum turned around, "let's not get out of hand."

As her dad got to his feet Jess was mentally bracing herself for what was about to happen.

"Your brother was murdered. Murdered by men like your boyfriend. And then they covered it up and they were allowed to get away with it. I can't look at Becker without seeing what men like him did to Sam. Jess, soldiers don't care about anyone but themselves. I don't care what he has said, at some point Becker will hurt you."

"He would never-"

"But he will. Soldiers have drink problems. Drug addictions. Anger issues and many are prone to violence."

"But not all of them," Jess got to her feet, "Not all of them Dad. It's not exactly an epidemic or anything. Most soldiers never have issues like that."

"But some do."

Jess narrowed her eyes, "Becker left the army years ago. If he was going to have _any_ of those issues then he would have them by now. But he doesn't. So whilst that may disappoint you, it makes me very happy."

Turning on her heel, Jess grabbed her coat and began moving out of the living room and towards the door.

"I came here to try and reason with you to give Becker a chance. But it's clear Dad that you won't ever be so reasonable."

Jess pulled the door open; only turning back to smile at her mum.

"I'll tell Becker I at least have one parent who is willing to admit when they were wrong."

"Jess," her Dad held up a hand, "Please just think about this. If you carry on this relationship I…you won't be welcome here."

Ignoring her mum's horrified gasp, Jess simply nodded.

"Fine. At least we know what you really think."

Slamming the door behind her she hurried down the drive where her car sat. Not wasting any time she shut herself in and grasped at the wheel. Taking several sharp breaths, Jess could feel the tears leaking down her eyes. She knew her dad would have been stubborn. But she never thought he'd have gone so far as to practically disown her! She wiped her eyes even though more tears were falling.

* * *

Jess didn't really remember the drive home. In truth she was surprised not to have crashed or ended up in a ditch. Hurrying up the stairs to her flat she could feel her legs shaking as her body racked with more and more sobs. Her hand fumbled in her bag for her keys before she remembered Becker was home. Pushing the door open she let her bag fall at her feet.

"Jess?"

She glanced up in time to see Becker coming out of her kitchen.

"How did it go?"

He wasn't close enough to see her tears – yet. Jess moved towards him when her foot got caught in her bag strap and she stumbled. Strong arms caught her and Jess clung to Becker's shirt. He said nothing as he held her close; one hand curled around her whilst the other stroked the back of her hair. Jess buried her face into his chest as she cried.

"Jess?" Becker's voice was thick with worry, "Jess what happened?"

 _ **Why can Becker never be around when I need a good cry? So a bit of her Dad's reasoning for you all, although more get's revealed in the next update. As for her mum, I did kind of plan it so that her dad would be the worst one out of the two. I felt Jess needed some form of support from her family. Let me know what you all think xx**_


	4. Full Explanations

_**Big thanks to Copperlight, Lezzles1956 for following.**_

 _ **LK25 – Yeah that does get looked at a bit more in this chapter. Haha…funny yyou should mention anomalies…**_

 _ **Primevalyank – Yeah you get to see a bit more of that as well. Haha well of course he is wrong about Becker because Becker is amazing! I think it might be a parent thing that's gone a bit overboard.**_

 _ **Writinginthedark – Yeah you get to find that out a lot more in this chapter.**_

 _ **AN: Sorry for the long delay. I've been so busy planning my graduation I lost track of when I had last updated!**_

Full Explanations

Jess shook her head as more tears fell down her face. She just wanted to stay in Becker's arms forever. At least here she felt wanted and loved. Becker kissed the top of her head before easing back and holding her at arms' length.

"Jess? Sweetheart what happened?" Becker narrowed his eyes.

"Please don't tell me you drove home in this state?"

Jess nodded, "I know I-I should have called but-but I just…wanted to get out!"

Becker sighed, "Jess please don't ever do that again. Call me or get a taxi or something! God if anything had happened to you!" He hugged her close again before leaning back. Jess could feel her hands shaking.

"I…I hate them! Them. Him! I hate him!"

"Jess you aren't making any sense," Becker pushed her hair from her face and she could see how stricken he was at the sight of her tears. Kissing her forehead he gently eased her coat off and left it by her bag. Jess glanced down at Becker then knelt and softly undid her shoe straps before helping her out of them. She wriggled her toes as Becker took her by the hand and led her towards the huge sofa. He sat her down before reaching over and grabbing the thick throw that had been thrown over the other sofa. He wrapped it around her before sitting beside her and taking her back into his arms.

"Okay," he whispered, "Start from the beginning."

"I went round to see them. Mum seems to be coming round to you. I told her you weren't pressuring me into anything and she seemed to calm down."

Becker smiled, "I meant that Jess. Whenever you are ready."

Jess nodded, "Anyway, she pretty much admitted she had been wrong to be so harsh. But dad…things got heated."

"What happened?" Becker shuffled so he was now sitting on his side. Jess didn't dare look at him as she spoke.

"My brother…he was in the army."

Becker knew about Sam. Or at least, he knew she had a brother who had died. It wasn't exactly a secret since it was on her personnel file. But he didn't know any more and to his credit he had never asked. A look of understanding crossed Becker's face.

"Ahh. That makes sense. I've had to comfort a lot of grieving parents in my time Jess. And they always blame the army or the soldiers who survived. It's normal."

"No," Jess shook her head, "No he didn't die when on patrol or on a tour or anything like that. He…was murdered. By other soldiers from his regiment."

She felt Becker stiffen at this. Jess wiped her eyes.

"Sam was gay. He didn't hide it but he didn't exactly flaunt it either. Anyway, someone in his dorm found a postcard his boyfriend had sent him from his holiday. They told some of their friends. At first it was just some name calling. Someone you could laugh off or ignore. But then, as Sam's relationship with his boyfriend developed, so did the bullying. We never found out everything, but we found out enough to piece it all together. Anyway, Sam told a friend that he thought his boyfriend was going to propose."

Jess held a hand to her stomach as she felt the nausea grow in her stomach.

"These men overheard them and cornered Sam one night. They beat him to death Becker. And then they just left him there like that. He wasn't found until the morning. And the worst thing is, his boyfriend wasn't going to propose. At least not then anyway. Sam jumped the gun. If he hadn't…"

Unable to finish Jess scrambled out of Becker's arms and sprinted for her bathroom. Crashing to her knees she held her hair back as she threw up. Coughing weakly she hurriedly brushed her teeth – aware of Becker in the doorway. Wiping her face she forced herself to look at him. His own eyes were wet.

"Oh God Jess. Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry. I should never have let you tell me," he pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry."

Jess nodded, "It's not your fault. Anyway, the men who did it were arrested but they got off by claiming they hadn't meant to kill him. Maybe they hadn't. But my Dad couldn't accept it. He wanted them locked up forever. And then…then the army began hushing things up. It wasn't exactly a big cover up. But they made it clear they had an image to think of. That's what upset my dad the most."

"So this is why he hates me."

Jess nodded, "Deep down he knows you aren't to blame. He knows that no other soldier is to blame and he knows that you would never do something like that. But the fact remains that, as far as he is concerned, you are working for the people who treated his son's death like it was nothing. A mere inconvenience. He will never get over that."

Becker nodded, "I don't blame him for that. If it was my child I would be the same. But what happened that made you so upset?"

"He said that by being with you it was like I was betraying my brother. That Sam would hate me if I stayed with you. He said that all soldiers are prone to violence and that you would only hurt me," Jess bit her lip, knowing how angry the next bit would make Becker.

"He said if I stayed with you I wouldn't be welcome in his house. So I got up and left."

As expected Becker was seething. Easing him out of the bathroom, Jess pulled him back to where they had been sitting on the sofa. Becker leant forward.

"I understand why he would hate me. But he has no right to treat you that way! To say Sam would hate you is crossing the line."

Jess nodded before reaching over and taking his hands.

"Maybe. But Becker if my Dad isn't going to accept that we love each other then I wouldn't want to go back to that house. I promise you."

Nodding Becker leant back and Jess snuggled up to him. Becker paused before glancing at her.

"Have…have you ever blamed me for Sam?"

"No!" Jess sat up in shock, "No why on earth would I do that?"

"I just…" Becker rubbed his temples, "I'm used to being blamed for something by a grieving person. Why did I survive when their son didn't? Why didn't I keep their sister safe? How can I still be in the army when I saw my friends die? I wouldn't blame you if you had hated me a bit for it."

Jess shook her head "I never have. Becker I know you think that you are unlovable. That your job means you don't deserve to be loved. But you are so very wrong. I love you. And that's all that matters."

Becker gave her a weak smile, "Funnily enough I don't remember your original declaration being quiet so sweet."

Giggling Jess cuddled up to him, "Well to be fair you had been _very_ irritating that day."

* * *

 _Jess slammed the door behind her, aware that every single person in the room had jumped at the sound. Even though all of Becker's soldiers were taller and much bigger built than she was, none of them dared look at her. They all knew why she was here and they all knew why she was angry. Narrowing her eyes Jess caught sight of Becker in the corner of the room, talking with his second in command. Ignoring the others she marched across the room, covering the distance fast in her heels._

" _Becker I want to talk to you and I want to do it now."_

 _He paused before turning to face her. Jess was glad she was so worked up. If she hadn't been, that face of his would have melted her in an instant. Becker opened his mouth before glancing warily at the man next to him. His second in command nodded._

" _We'll get out of your way Captain," she turned to the others, "Come on then. I'm sure none of you will mind an early lunch."_

 _Jess waited for the soldiers to leave, her clenched fists hanging by her sides. Only when the last man left did she let out a breath. Becker folded his arms._

" _Jess what's happened? Has someone upset you?"_

" _Yes they have," she spat, "and before you run off to confront them I thought you should know that the very person is you!"_

 _Becker blinked at her, "Jess I…I don't understand? I haven't…" his face softened, "Jess if I've done anything to hurt you I apologise. But I can't think of anything I've done that would anger you?"_

" _No," Jess threw her hands into the air, "No of course not. Because when it comes to me and you, you can never think of anything?"_

" _Jess," Becker moved towards her, "What on earth are you talking about."_

" _I'm talking about how frustrating you are! How much you seem to enjoy leading me on before dropping me. Only to pick me up again when it suits you."_

 _She saw a glimmer of understanding in Becker's eyes. But she wasn't done yet._

" _You chat with me and flirt with me and buy me chocolate all the time! But then the second someone makes a joke or a comment you go all stiff and ignore me. Yet any time another man so much as talks to me you freak out over them."_

" _I wouldn't say I freak out," Becker mumbled. Jess raised an eyebrow._

" _No? So you weren't 'freaking out' when you confronted one of the lab techs and told him if he ever touched me again you would break his bones?"_

" _I…" Becker frowned, "Jess he was being inappropriate with you! He couldn't keep his hands off you. Don't tell me you weren't aware he tried to push your skirt up that time?"_

" _Of course I was aware!" Jess could feel the tears, "And when I heard what you had done I thought that maybe it meant something else. That maybe you did actually like me. But then you went back into stoic soldier mode. Every single guy here is afraid to flirt with me in case you hear about it."_

 _Becker flinched, "Do…do you want other guys to…to flirt with you?"_

 _Jess paused at the nervous look in his eyes, "I want guys to know they can do it without fear of losing an arm! Christ Becker, I'm sick and tired of being dangled on a string when it suits you," the tears were falling thick and fast now, "I don't care if you don't like me as more than a friend. But if that's the case then we need to stay away from each other. Because every time I see you I want to hug you. I want to be in your arms and know I will be safe from everything. And sometimes you seem to be telling me you feel the same. And then you ignore me. Do you know how much that hurts Becker? Do you? Do you know how it feels to feel like the person you're in love with, might love you back, only for them to drop you?"_

 _Jess bit her lip, aware she had said far too much. She glanced down at her feet. She had started so she might as well finish._

" _You mean everything to me Becker. But being around you right now hurts far too much. I…I think we need to stay apart as much as possible now."_

 _Nodding she turned and began walking away. Tears blurred her vision so when Becker grabbed her and spun her round she couldn't make out his face properly. One of his hands wiped her eyes whilst the other held her face._

" _Jess," Becker licked his lips, "please don't ever ask me to stay away from you. Such a request is like a knife in my gut."_

" _There you go again," Jess eased out of his grip, "You act all flirty. I don't know where I stand with you Becker!"_

 _He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close against him._

" _You stand beside me."_

 _And then he kissed her._

* * *

Becker looked over at the small figure of Jess beside him. Once she had stopped crying he'd suggested an early night. Not that he had gotten much sleep. Jess had been unable to settle down and Becker's head was too full for him to try and sleep. He would go and see her parents' himself if he knew it wouldn't make things worse. He smiled at Jess who shuffled about before lying still again. Kissing her forehead Becker smiled to himself.

"Just know that I will always be here for you sweetheart," he whispered, "Always."

 _ **So there you have it. The full reason about Jess's brother and the reason her Dad hates Becker. I wasn't originally going to do the whole 'homophobic soldier' thing in case people saw it as an out of date stereotype. But then I read about a similar type of case that happened a couple of years ago and realised it wasn't out of date at all sadly. Let me know what you think. Also I'm thinking of doing a collection of one-shot stories about our favourite couple and wondered what you guys think of that xx**_


	5. An Unexpected Adversary

_**Writtinginthedark – Thanks. Yes it's horrible. But hopefully one day they won't happen any more. Yeah I'm working on a few so I'll hopefully post them at some point.**_

 _ **WildGypsyWoman12 – Thank you. I always try and put in controversial stuff in my writing if I can make it work. It's often the best way to remind people these things still happen.**_

An Unexpected Adversary

 _A Week Later_

Leaning back in the seat, Jess smiled over at Becker. Neither of them had spoken about her family since she'd told him what had happened to Sam. Not because they were avoiding the subject, but because they both knew they didn't need to keep going on about it. Jess had told Becker everything and Becker didn't need to know anything else. It had taken nearly all of Jess's powers of persuasion to stop him from going and confronting her father, but eventually Becker had calmed down enough to leave the matter alone.

"Jess?"

Jess smiled. Becker had insisted on driving them home. Not that she minded. After spending her entire afternoon staring at computer screens and having various voices shouting in her ears, Jess's head was starting to ache. She'd had some paracetamol but nothing had changed. Now all she wanted was to go home and sleep. Becker flashed her a grin.

"You can sleep when we get home. I'll make dinner tonight."

One of the biggest surprises Jess had encountered was how domestic Becker was. He knew far more about cooking than she did, and was surprisingly good at it as well. Nodding Jess shifted so she could see him more.

"At least it's the weekend now. No anomalies for a whole two days!"

"I pity the people who work weekends," Becker gripped her hand for a brief second before letting go to switch gears. Jess nodded.

"But let's face it, there's nothing on TV anymore so they are hardly missing out."

Becker chuckled as they turned a corner. Lying back in the seat Jess shut her eyes. She knew she could sleep when they got home, but her head was starting to hurt.

"Jess?"

"Hmm, Becker just a quick nap."

He shook her. Not roughly but it was enough to wake her back up. Blinking Jess shot him a small glare.

"What?"

Becker pointed forward and Jess realised they had stopped moving. Rubbing her eyes she leaned forward.

"Damn."

Becker nodded, one hand reaching for her whilst the other grabbed his phone.

"Guess we aren't quite anomaly free after all."

Jess nodded. The anomaly wasn't the biggest they had dealt with, but it was big enough for them to worry about. As she listened to Becker talk to someone back at the ARC, Jess fixed her eyes on the anomaly. It flickered for a few seconds before getting brighter. And that only meant trouble.

"Becker," she whispered, "Something's going to come through."

His eyes widened at her words and he repeated what she had said over the phone. Jess glanced around, no one was out on the streets – for now. The anomaly flickered again and when she heard a huge roar from the other side, Jess couldn't help but grab Becker. He stroked her hand gently.

"Okay," he whispered, "whatever comes out, it's going to see us before it see's anything else."

Jess nodded and Becker gave her a reassuring smile.

"If it's anything that is going to be a danger to the public, I'll try and drive away and hopefully it'll chase me."

Jess bit her lip, "You? What am I doing?"

"You are getting out and hiding," Becker narrowed his eyes, "I'm a soldier. Trained to deal with this. Besides you are my girlfriend and there is no way I am putting you in danger."

Jess shot him a grateful smile.

"As much as I appreciate the gesture you need someone else to be in the car to report the creature's movements to the team. How will they find the creature if they don't know where you are?"

Becker held his phone up, "I'll put it on speaker."

"I…" another roar cut her off and Jess froze as a shadowy figure appeared in the anomaly.

"Jess you need to get out now!"

Her hands reached for the door but it was too late. As the dinosaur emerged Jess shrank back in her seat. Becker revved the engine for effect and the dinosaur lumbered closer.

"Well," Jess said shakily, "Time to prove your Mario Kart skills Becker."

He gave a nervous laugh, "I love you."

Jess said nothing as Becker reversed the car down the street. Her eyes remained fixed on the dinosaur that was running after them. Becker spun the car round before taking off.

* * *

Jess wasn't entirely sure how long they had been driving for. She'd spent most of her time constantly reporting their movements to the team. Thankfully Matt and Abbey were still on call and Connor had already locked the anomaly.

"Apparently, it's a," Jess blinked at her phone screen to try and read the name properly. "A Carcharadontosaurus."

"Wonderful," Becker grunted; taking a hard left. Jess cried out as the seatbelt cut into her shoulder. The dinosaurs roars were getting fainter and as much as she wanted to, she knew they couldn't afford to lose it. Becker seemed to be thinking the same thing because he slowed down by a few miles to let it catch up.

"Tell Connor I'll happily let him tell me all about it once it's back through the anomaly. And assuming of course that we live that long."

He took another hard left before slamming his foot down on the accelerator. Jess smiled as she saw where Becker was heading.

"Matt? We've found an empty car park. Meet us there!"

" _Got it Jess. Just keep it busy. ETA five minutes."_

Switching her comms off, Jess eyed the piece of land ahead of them. It was one of the many abandoned sets of land that got used as unofficial car parks. Becker grinned madly at her before swinging to car to a halt. Jess watched him undo his seatbelt before reaching behind him.

"Becker in case you had forgotten we have a huge dinosaur running towards us!"

"I know," he pulled out a huge EMD rifle, "and I plan on taking it down before it gets any closer."

"But-"

"Jess these things can take down the biggest dinosaurs. Well, the biggest that we have dealt with at any rate. What I need you to do is take the drivers seat."

"I…" Jess was cut off as Becker kissed her before pushing the door open and running off. Shaking her head she clambered across and into his seat and best she could. Putting her heels back on Jess pulled the seat forward so she could reach the peddles and kept her gaze fixed on what was happening outside.

If only her parents were here. Or at least knew what was happening. If only they knew that right now Becker was risking his life to stop a dinosaur from hurting not just her, but who knew how many people? She had to concede her mother was coming round. But if only her father could see what sort of man Becker really was. Biting her lip she watched the Carcharadontosaurus glance down at Becker. He took aim and fired. The dinosaur staggered backwards and Becker ran. The dinosaur shook it's head before giving chase. Jess watched as Becker turned mid run and fired again and again. The dinosaur stumbled but it still wouldn't go down. Jess knew very little about dinosaurs. But you didn't need to be an expert to know it would soon catch up with Becker. He fired again but it wasn't the dinosaur that fell.

It was Becker.

Jess watched helplessly as the dinosaur loomed over Becker. He stayed still and she knew he'd want her to leave. Switching the engine on, Jess looked over her shoulder at the dinosaur. Putting her foot down she turned and drove straight for it.

" _JESS!"_

She heard Becker's cry but it didn't stop her. As the car slammed into the dinosaurs leg Jess found herself being thrown forward. The seatbelt cut into her stomach – winding her. Coughing she blinked back tears and she hurriedly reversed as far as she could. As expected the dinosaur was moving it's attention away from Becker and towards her.

" _Jess we're almost there! Can you hang on for another minute?"_

Jess forced herself not to snap at Matt, "As long as it is just one minute!"

She could see Becker getting up and running towards her. Switching gears she floored the accelerator. The dinosaur was coming for her head on. Grinning the steering wheel Jess willed her resolve not to go.

She didn't expect the dinosaur to hit her first.

She saw it swing it's head and then she was flying through the air. The car slammed into the ground and Jess shut her eyes out of habit. She could feel herself rolling round and round before resting. Forcing herself to open her eyes, Jess realised she was on her side. Gravel scrapped up her arm and she realised Becker had left the window open. With one arm stuck she used the other to try and undo her seatbelt. But as she moved she heard heavy breathing above her.

"Oh God."

Twisting her head she saw the dinosaur looming over her. It sniffed the car before lifting it's head and bringing it down. Jess screamed as glass fell on her. The dinosaur headbutted the car again and this time the passenger door groaned. More glass fell around her and Jess held her arm up to shield herself as the passenger door came away and fell towards her.

* * *

Becker wasn't sure what scared him the most. The sight of Jess facing down the Carcharadontosaurus. Or the sight of the Carcharadontosaurus sending his car flying into the air before then proceeding to smash it to get at Jess.

"HEY!"

The dinosaur ignored him and dipped it's head into the gap where the passenger door was meant to be. Becker ran, gripping the rifle in his hand. At least he knew the dinosaur wouldn't be able to take many more blasts from the EMD. As the Carcharadontosaurus reared it's head, Becker didn't hold back. He fired at the creature again and again. The dinosaur roared in agony before staggering backwards. As it fell to the ground Becker felt the force shoot through his body. He gave it another blast to be on the safe side – and to vent some of his anger. He dropped the EMD and began racing towards the car.

"Jess? JESS!"

Nothing. Jumping onto the cars side, Becker carefully crawled towards the hole where the door had been and peered down. At first all he could see was the wrecked passenger door. Broken glass covered most of the interior and it was only by looking at the glass that he saw Jess's legs. Moving carefully Becker dropped through the hole in his car, making sure he didn't land on Jess. She gave a small moan and he decided to just let his tears fall.

" _Becker? Where's Jess? She isn't picking up? We've found the dinosaur and your wrecked car."_

Becker held up his hand to show Matt where they were. He only had to wait a few seconds before the Irishman's head appeared above him.

"Somehow I doubt your insurance will cover this," he grinned. However the grin was wiped when he saw Jess. Becker sighed.

"She's still alive. We need to move this door off her."

Matt nodded, "Is there any way we can cut it up to help move it?"

Becker went to answer when he heard cry.

"Becker?"

"Jess!" Moving forward he peered down to see Jess force her eyes open. Shattered glass covered her body, but thankfully the broken window of the passenger door had landed around her head. She bit her lip and Becker smiled weakly.

"Jess it's okay. We're going to get you out."

She nodded, "My…my right arm is stuck Becker. And my legs hurt. And my ribs and everything!"

He shushed her as best he could, "Just…just keep still sweetheart. We're going to try and get this door moved as soon as we can."

"I…I thought that was it. That I…I was going to die."

Becker shook his head, "I'd never let that happen. And I never want you doing something so reckless again. I'm the action man remember?"

She laughed before screaming in pain. Wiping his eyes Becker looked up to see Matt handing him some tools. Taking them he glanced at the torn seats as an idea sprung to mind.

* * *

Becker lost all track of time. He was aware of someone telling him the Carcharadontosaurus had been sent through the anomaly. He heard someone else saying an ambulance was on stand-by. But all he was focusing on was cutting up the seats. He knew that once the passenger seat was gone there would be enough space to move the door. Jess said nothing and it was only her occasional sounds of pain that reassured Becker she was still conscious. Pushing the remainder of the wrecked seat away he threw the tools to one side and grabbed the door.

"Jess, this will hurt a lot okay."

She nodded, "Just get it off me. I've got a horrible itch on my face and I need to scratch it."

Laughing Becker took the side of the door and lifted. He did his best to ignore Jess's screams and instead stared down at his girlfriend. At first all he saw was glass and dark blotches. But as it all swam into focus he realised the blotches were bruises. And the glass had cut into Jess's arm and leg and blood coated her skin. Pushing the door upright he then moved so his body was keeping it standing and not falling back down.

"Jess can you move anything?"

She nodded, "Everything but my right arm."

"Okay, can you undo your seatbelt?"

Her answer was to do it. Smiling Becker looked up to see Matt glancing through with a paramedic beside him.

"Becker," Matt sighed, "You need to get out so the paramedics can help."

Becker wanted to argue. But he knew every second he did that was another second Jess was trapped. So he simply nodded and clambered back out, allowing a paramedic to jump in. Jumping down from the car he was aware of Matt following him.

"She'll be fine you know?"

Becker nodded, "I know. I just…if any of us should be in that car right now it's me."

Matt had no response to this and Becker knew the man was probably thinking the same thing.

"You're going with her to the hospital," Matt said, "that's an order."

Becker nodded, watching as the paramedics carried Jess out on a stretcher. They strapped her to a gurney and wheeled her towards the waiting ambulance. Glancing at Matt one last time, Becker hurried after them and jumped into the ambulance. Sitting down Becker couldn't stop staring at Jess. In the light she looked far worse. Her right arm was strapped up along with her right leg. But her left arm she held out to him and he took it.

"You'll be okay," he whispered," pressing a kiss to her knuckles, "you'll be okay."

 _ **So we're moving slightly away from her parents but this does all link back to them I promise. Plus I couldn't help but give Becker and Jess their little action scene (I don't think Jess get's to do enough bad-ass things as it is!) Let me know what you think xx**_


	6. Deception

Decption

Becker got up from the chair before sitting down again. He'd been doing that for the past half an hour after he'd been told Jess was in surgery. She'd fallen unconscious two minutes before reaching the hospital and the second they'd arrive she'd been taken away from him. Since he wasn't family Becker had been forced to pull a few strings to try and find out what was happening to her. He didn't like to use his job for things like this, but this was Jess. He was happy to give all of his organs if it meant helping her out. He'd already called Matt and Lester to let them know what was happening. Jess had given him her parents number a few days ago when he'd insisted on having it in case of emergencies. Holding his phone in his hand he sighed to himself. He knew he should have called them the second they had arrived at the hospital. But he'd had no information to give them and he knew how much they would blame him for this. Heck, _he_ blamed himself. He should have insisted on Jess hiding before the dinosaur had come out of the anomaly. But he hadn't. And now she was in hospital and it was all his fault. At least the paramedics were technically ARC staff, the last thing Becker needed was having to explain it all away as some type of new cover story.

"Captain Becker?"

Glancing up, Becker saw a young nurse standing over him. Jumping to his feet he was aware he stood a good foot over the man. The nurse looked down at the papers in his hands.

"You came in with Jessica Parker yes?"

Becker nodded, "How is she? Is she out of surgery yet? What's wrong with her? Do you think she'll have any permeant injuries?"

Becker paused as he realised the guy was staring at him. With a sigh he realised he was doing what Jess did when she was nervous. The nurse bit his lip.

"We couldn't find her phone. Are you able to contact her family at all?"

Becker nodded, "I…I know I'm not family but can you just tell me how she is? Please?"

The nurse smiled, "Of course. She's just come out of surgery now. However she is still very groggy from the anaesthetic– that's completely normal by the way."

Becker shut his mouth with a nod. The nurse grinned at him.

"You want to go and see her don't you?"

Becker nodded, "Please? Just for a few minutes."

The nurse nodded, "I shouldn't. But since you came in with her it seems only fair. Thankfully most of her injuries were superficial. Grazing on the right side of her face and body, some lacerations on her arms and legs. She's cracked some of her ribs and her wrist is badly broken. But considering everything she's pretty lucky."

Becker gave a slow nod as he followed the nurse through the hospital. At least he had something to tell Jess's parents if he rang. _When_ he rang. Of course he would call them. They may hate him but he needed to be the better person here. Their daughter was in hospital right now. They had to know. The nurse came to a halt outside a door and Becker realised that Jess had been put in a separate room. Mouthing a thank you to the nurse, Becker slipped inside.

"Jess?"

She was lying in the bed, her eyes half open. She moved her head and the smile froze on Becker's face. The right side of Jess's face was covered in grazes and several purple bruises. Her right hand had been put in a cast and when she tried to sit up, pain shot across her face. Becker blinked back his tears as he moved to help her.

"Hey sweetheart," he whispered, "I'd ask how you were but the nurse filled me in."

Jess nodded weakly and Becker couldn't help but be worried at how unfocused she seemed.

"I had a weird dream Becker," she whispered, "A huge dinosaur tried to eat your car."

Becker squeezed her un-injured hand, "Jess that wasn't a dream. That happened. It's why you are here. Do…do you remember anything at all about that?"

She shook her head, "Um…you were driving fast. Is that why I ended up here?"

Becker shook his head, hoping Jess didn't catch the look on his face.

"No. Look um…I'm going to call your parents and tell them what's happened and then I'll go back home and get some things for you. Will you be okay without me?"

She shook her head, "But you'll be back soon right?"

Getting to his feet, Becker lightly pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course Jess. See you soon."

She smiled before settling back down. Silently closing the door behind him, Becker turned to the nurse.

"She can't remember what happened? Why? Did she hit her head? Did the anaesthetic damage her brain in some way?"

The nurse shook his head, "Memory loss is completely normal. I can guarantee in a few days she will remember everything completely normally."

Becker smiled, "Thank you for this. Um…I'm going to go and call her family now."

"Glad to help," the nurse nodded before moving away. Bringing his phone out, Becker selected Jess's parents home number and held the phone to his ear – all the while watching Jess through the window of her room. Someone picked up on the fourth ring.

" _Hello?"_

Becker was so thankful it was her mum.

"Hi. Um…it's Becker."

" _Hi Becker,"_ Jess's mum didn't sound annoyed at least. That had to be something.

" _Can I help you?"_

"No I…that is…I'm calling you about Jess. The thing is….she's in hospital right now."

" _Oh God what happened!"_

"A car crash," Becker lied, "She's not too badly hurt. A broken wrist, some bad bruising but that's about it. I got your number off her phone just now. She's awake just very groggy."

He had no idea if Jess's mum could tell or not, but as he talked more and more about Jess's condition, he could feel his voice cracking. Wiping his eyes he took a deep breath.

"Um…so yeah I think you and your husband should get down here as soon as you can. I…I can come and get you if you need or…"

" _No that's fine,"_ her mum sounded so tired, _"We'll be down as soon as we can I promise."_

Hanging up, Becker slipped the phone into his pocket before turning back to look at Jess again. Lying there in her hospital gown, her bright clothes and heels gone and her hair loose around her face, she looked so weak and vulnerable. Becker forced himself to smile. She was alive at least. He knew he would never survive losing her the way he had lost so many others.

* * *

It hadn't taken Becker long to get Jess's things together. Packing some spare clothes, toiletries as well as a few books, her phone charger and her tablet. Before he knew it he was back at the hospital and back outside Jess's room. Except this time Jess wasn't alone. Her mother and father were sitting in there with her. Jess still seemed a bit groggy and Becker knew she wouldn't need people crowding her. So he instead chose to wait outside with her bag. Since there wasn't a chair he was forced to lean against the wall instead. He had tried to be quiet but he must have made enough sound because he saw Jess's father glance up in his direction. Becker stood up as the man got to his feet and pulled the door open.

"What are you doing here?"

Becker held the bag up, "Getting Jess some things. I know she's going to be stuck here for a few days."

Jess's dad took the bag, "Okay. Well now that's done you can go."

"Brian wait,"

Becker smiled weakly at Jess's mum. She placed a hand on her husbands arm.

"He called to say Jess was here. He is her boyfriend whether you like it or not. He deserves to see her."

Brian shook his head, "No. I want him nowhere near her. I don't know what happened but Jess said it was a car crash and that it was your car. Well since you seemed to get out it unharmed I'm going to ask how you managed that considering the state she was in?"

"Um…I…I mean I wasn't exactly in the car at the time."

Before Brian could open his mouth, Jess's mum shushed him.

"Leave him be Brian. Right now Jess is all that matters," she turned to Becker, "thank you for bring her things here. And for telling us as soon as you did. I know it can't have been easy."

Becker nodded in admittance and Jess's mum smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I was hard on you before. Would you like to go and sit with her for a bit?"

Becker bit his lip, "Thank you but I need to tell her friends what's happened as well. They'll be worried sick. Plus I think she needs you two more right now. If…if anything happens can you call me please? Jess has my number."

"Of course," Jess's mum nodded, "We'll see you later no doubt."

Nodding Becker turned and walked off. He hadn't been lying to Jess's parents. But he hadn't exactly told them he needed time alone right now. He'd come so far after losing Sarah and Jess had been the main reason for that. He had almost lost her today and he knew it would take a lot of work to stop those old feelings from resurfacing again.

* * *

Becker had planned to visit Jess the next day. Unfortunately anomalies didn't stop for hospital visiting hours. Abby and Connor had managed to go and visit her along with Matt. Emily hadn't had a chance with all the anomalies and Lester had tried to visit twice and had been unsuccessful. Two cards had gone round the ARC and had been signed by everyone. Becker grinned to himself. Jess always played down how much she was loved here. It would do her some good to see how much people cared about her. As he loaded the EMD's away Becker sighed. It'd had been a week since Jess had ended up in hospital and he hadn't had a spare moment. Anomalies had been coming in thick and thin and by the time he left the ARC he was in no state to drive home, never mind see Jess for a couple of hours. He'd have called except Jess wouldn't have her mobile on her. He'd called her parents but had gotten the answer machine both times. Rubbing his eyes Becker sighed to himself. Tomorrow was Saturday thankfully. And whilst he'd had to go into work last weekend, he'd ensured that he would have this one off. Meaning he'd have two whole days at Jess's side. He'd shower her without mountains of chocolate by way of apologies. Assuming her father didn't shove him away first.

* * *

As she packed her bag up Jess cursed when she tried to use her broken hand again. She kept forgetting it was still injured even though the cast had been replaced with a bandage. Her parents were waiting to take her back to the flat as she knew that Becker would still be at the ARC. At the thought of Becker her stomach tightened. He hadn't been in to see her since the day of the crash. She knew he would have been busy at work, but he hadn't been at all during the weekend. Nor had he been to see her outside of work times. Her father had even called him and gotten no answer. Jess shook her head. She knew Becker was no doubt blaming himself for her injuries and was doing what he did best – kept away. Picking her bag up she smiled to herself. At least this way she could surprise him when he arrived home after work.

"Are you ready Jess?"

Grabbing her pills, Jess nodded. Her mum held the door open and let her through first. Jess forced a smile at her Dad as he took her bag for her.

"I tried to call Becker again," he explained, "got no answer."

"He'll be at work," Jess said reassuringly, "Don't start on him Dad. Not now."

Her Dad nodded, "I won't. I just find it odd that he never once called back. He must have at least seen the missed calls?"

Jess nodded. She hated to admit it, but her Dad was right. Becker would have at least seen the missed calls and called her parents back. So why hadn't he done that? She shook her head. This was Becker. The man who had been crazy about her since first meeting her. She'd never had any reason to doubt him before and she wouldn't do so now.

* * *

When he heard the banging, Becker was sure it was all part of his dream. But as it carried on he realised it was very real. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced at his phone and swore. He'd been meaning to go in and see Jess. But once again, exhaustion had crept up on him and left him no choice but to sleep on the sofa. Rubbing his eyes, he got to his feet and moved towards the door.

"Okay," he muttered, "okay hang on."

He was not expecting to see Jess in the doorway.

Becker blinked, "Um…I….Jess?"

She nodded, letting herself in, "Becker."

"I…but I mean….shouldn't you still be in hospital?"

She dumped her bag by the door, shutting it behind her.

"They discharged me and put me on strong painkillers. I'll be fine to live here."

Becker nodded, "Jess I am so sorry I haven't visited. But you know what work can be like. It's been non-stop all week! I even had to go in during the weekend!"

Jess smiled at him, "It's fine. I figured as much."

Helping her take her coat off, Becker led her over to where the sofa was.

"If I'd known you were coming home today I'd have picked you up. Tea?"

Jess nodded as a frown appeared on her face.

"But my Dad called you?"

Becker grabbed his phone and checked his call log.

"No he didn't Jess. No one has called me in days. And your father has never called me."

"But…" Jess shook her head, "but he said…he told me he had called you. He said he had called you lots of times."

"Jess," Becker sat down beside her, "I promise you, your father hasn't called me. At all."

Jess gave a slow nod, "Is…is there any chance you might have missed the calls and then accidently deleted them?"

Becker shook his head and she snuggled up against him.

"I'm sorry I asked you that. I just…I mean my Dad has never lied to me about anything. Why would he lie about this?"

"Because he hates me," Becker kissed her cheek.

"If it looked like I didn't care about you when you were in hospital then it would sow seeds of doubt in your mind about me."

Jess gave a small nod and Becker realised she was trying not to cry. He hugged her close.

"Jess, we'll talk to your father about this I promise. But for tonight can we please celebrate the fact you have come home, and let me apologise for not being able to visit."

Jess gave him a weak smile, "I like the sound of that."

 _ **So this was a fairly hectic chapter for you all. Poor Becker being treated like dirt by Jess's dad! But don't worry, at some point her Dad will realise the error of his ways I promise. Let me know what you all thought xx**_


	7. An Attempt to Move Forward

_**Big thanks to Bethany. , finona82, grnfield, Primevalyank for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Grnfield – Aww thank you!**_

 _ **Primevalyank – He is isn't he? Hmm well you get to see that coming up. Yeah I wanted to show a slightly more mature Becker instead of having him just getting angry at things. Plus he knows being angry won't help Jess.**_

An Attempt to Move Forward

As he handed Jess a mug of tea, Becker forced himself to smile. It'd had been two days since Jess had come home and he'd spent all of that time taking care of her. Jess had told him to take a break, that she would be fine by herself for an hour or so. But Becker couldn't do it. He couldn't leave the flat or even take a nap with the knowledge that she might need him in that time. So instead he had just powered through the lack of sleep. It's not like he could properly sleep at night either. Both nights Jess had woken up screaming from nightmares, and Becker had refused to sleep in case she needed him again. He told himself he was a trained SAS soldier; that he could handle it.

But he couldn't. Not for much longer anyway.

"Becker," Jess took his hand, "Get some sleep. I mean it."

Becker smiled over at her. Jess was sitting on the sofa with her broken wrist lying on two cushions on the arm of the sofa. Blankets and cushions sat around her as well as her tablet, the TV remote and anything else Becker thought she would need. Jess glanced around at the bundle.

"Becker I'll be fine. Please just sleep. You need to. And you'll be no use to anyone if you pass out from exhaustion."

Becker gave her a tired smile, "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Jess rolled her eyes, "If you don't get in that bedroom I will drag you there myself Captain. Broken wrist and all."

Leaning down to kiss her, Becker moved towards the bedroom. Jess was right. He'd need some sleep just to keep himself going. Leaving the door open so he could hear Jess if need be, he lay down on the bed. Not even bothering to get out of his clothes he instead pulled the blanket over him and finally gave into his body's need to rest.

* * *

Becker wasn't going to say anything of course, but Jess had been right. A five-hour sleep, followed by a long shower had been just what his body had needed. Changing into grey t-shirt and blue checked pyjama trousers, Becker slipped into the main room. The TV was off and as he quickly glanced over at the sofa he saw Jess was fast asleep. Becker smiled, if anyone needed a peaceful sleep it was her. Doing his best to stay quiet he headed into the open kitchen and put some bread into the toaster. Leaning against the counter he rubbed his eyes to clear the last bit of exhaustion from them. He hadn't mentioned the matter of her parents. He hadn't wanted to. As much as he wanted to know why Jess's dad had deceived them both, at the same time he almost didn't care anymore. He had tried his best and yet Jess's dad was still determined to hold him accountable for her brothers murder. Becker didn't often give up. But he was starting to wonder if this was going to have to be one of those times.

" _No! No get away from him! Get away!"_

At Jess's screams, Becker glanced up. Her small figure on the sofa thrashed about and without even realising it, he was now kneeling beside her. Tears leaked down her face and she kept her eyes shut. Becker held her face in his hands.

"Jess open your eyes. Open your eyes sweetheart."

She shook her head, "No… No it's there. It's right there. Oh God! Becker help!"

He shook her gently, "Jessica wake up!"

Her eyes flew open and before Becker could stop her, she hit him square in the face with her injured hand. Jess cried out in pain whilst Becker shook his head. He hadn't realised how much Jess could pack a punch. Rubbing his jaw he moved so he was sitting beside her. Pulling her onto his lap, Becker rocked her back and forth.

"Shh," he kissed her forehead, "It was just a dream. It's going to be okay Jess. It'll all be okay."

She held her injured wrist to her body. Taking it in his hands Becker placed a tender kiss on the bandage.

"It'll stop hurting soon Jess. Just take some deep breaths. It'll be okay."

He stroked her hair as she curled up against him.

"I…Becker I'm so sorry. The dinosaur seemed so real and it was reaching for me and I just lashed out! I didn't realise… I didn't see you until…"

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter Jess. Honestly I'm fine. I'm more worried about you right now."

She nodded, "I'm so sorry you've been looking after me all the time. I don't deserve it."

Frowning, Becker shuffled so Jess was now sitting next to him. Pushing her hair from her face he gripped her hand tightly.

"What? Jess of course you deserve it! You deserve more than this!"

She shook her head, "But I doubted you! I know you and I know my dad. Yet for a few seconds I actually let myself think that you had deliberately ignored and deleted those calls he claimed to have sent. How awful is that? How horrible can I be if I doubt a man who let himself be exposed to radiation just to get my epi-pen!"

Becker hugged her close, "Because he is your dad and you are Jess. You always want to see the absolute best in everyone, especially your family. Jess I have never, for one second, held any form of anger at you since you got back. He is you dad, of course you want to believe him. You don't have to apologise because you've done nothing wrong."

She gave a hesitant nod, "I just…I want to know why he did it. Why he can't just accept that I love you. Even mum came round to you."

Becker hugged her close, "Why don't we go and see them? Give you a chance to talk to your dad."

"You don't mind? He'll spend most of his time yelling at you."

Becker smiled, "Jess, last week I had to watch a dinosaur trash my car and then try and eat you. I think I can handle your dad for one afternoon."

* * *

 _A Week Later_

Any confidence that Becker might have had, evaporated the second they arrived at her parents house. He'd insisted on driving even though Jess had told him her wrist was practically healed now. Letting Jess go first he stood behind her as she rung the bell. Her parents knew they were coming over. He still remembered Jess's strained conversation with her mother a few days ago. She hadn't mentioned her fathers lies and Becker knew he wouldn't want to be in her dad's shoes once Jess started.

"Jess!"

Watching Jess hug her mum, Becker couldn't help a smile. If her mum liked him then she couldn't have known about the phone calls. Or at least he hoped she didn't. For Jess's sake if anyone's. As Jess entered the house Becker held out his hand. Jess's mum shook it warmly.

"You can call me Heather. I won't have any of this 'Mrs Parker' nonsense."

"Um…thank you." Becker stepped inside, aware that Jess's dad was watching them from the main living room. Following Jess, Becker was aware he was doing everything possible to avoid looking at her dad. Jess sat down on the sofa opposite her dad and Becker sat down beside her, keeping a tight hold of her hand.

"How are you Jess?" Her father asked. "Have you been looked after properly?"

Jess tensed. "If by that you mean has Becker looked after me, then the answer is yes? Sorry to disappoint."

Becker bit her lip as Heather Parker sat down beside her husband.

"Did either of you want a drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"I…" Becker glanced at Jess. He had no idea how long their visit would be. Jess shook her head.

"We won't be here long mum. I actually wanted to ask dad something."

"I'm all ears Jessica," her dad smiled. Becker leant back, knowing from experience that it was best to let Jess get her speech done before trying to interrupt. Jess leant forward.

"Why did you say you'd called Becker when you hadn't?"

Becker watched both of her parents take in this revelation. As he'd suspected - or rather hoped – her mum looked confused. But her dad did nothing. Mr Parker simply narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean Jess? Why would I do something like that?"

"Because you hate Becker and you don't want us to be together. I asked him about the calls and he said he hadn't gotten any. He wouldn't lie."

"All soldiers lie Jess." Her dad gritted his teeth and Becker shook his head.

"Not this one."

Jess nodded, "Dad I just want to know why you did it?"

Mr Parker leant forward and at the rage in his eyes, Becker inched back on the sofa.

"Very well, I know you Jess. I knew that the angrier I got over your relationship, the more I would push you into his arms."

"Wait," Heather shook her head. "Brian you mean…you mean you actually lied to our daughter and never called Becker the whole time she was in hospital?"

He nodded, "I figured that if I could plan doubt in her mind about him, I might one day be able to convince her to leave."

"I wondered why you insisted you be the one to call him," Heather muttered. "I just assumed you had finally realised your daughters happiness was more important."

Becker shot Jess a wary glance as she got to her feet.

"Sam would never have wanted you to be like this. To use his death as part of your vendetta against any soldier."

"How _dare you_ speak his name!"

Becker jumped to his feet at the same time Jess's dad did so. Pulling Jess close against he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care if you are her father or not." He snapped. "Do not speak to her that way again."

He could feel Jess shaking in his arms.

"I hate you." She wiped her eyes. "I hate you so much right now. You are so consumed by Sam's death that you have completely forgotten that you have another child. One who would really like it if you could acknowledge her existence and be happy for her."

"Mr Parker." Becker didn't know why he was bothering, but he needed to say something.

"Mr Parker, Jess told me about your son and what happened to him. I understand why you would hate me or anyone like me. But I would do anything to look after Jess and keep her safe. What those animals did to your son…I would never do anything like that. To anyone. I swear. Can you not just give us a chance for Jess's sake?"

He waited with baited breath as Jess's dad took in what he had said. Mr Parker glanced over at him.

"I want you out of this house." He said. "Now."

Shoulders slumped in defeat, Becker glanced over at Jess. She nodded.

"Fine. In that case Dad you might as well say goodbye because this is the last time you will ever see me."

She moved towards the door so fast that by the time Becker realised she had moved, she was already out the door. Briefly glancing at her dad he turned to her mum.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "Sam he…it's hard to explain."

Nodding, Becker smiled at her before hurrying after Jess. He had expected her to be waiting in the car. But instead she stood on the pavement by the road. Her body shook with sobs. Hugging her close Becker kissed her forehead.

"Oh God Jess. I'm so sorry. I should have made him see reason or tried to help you more."

"No," she wiped her eyes. "No don't bother Becker. I want nothing to do with him after this. I just…" breaking free from his hold she turned away.

"I just need some time by myself okay."

Becker nodded, watching as she began crossing the road. There was a screech sound and he glanced over to see a car moving straight for Jess. Calling out her name he launched himself at her, knocking her out of the way just as something hit him in the stomach. Rolling on the bonnet, Becker cried out as he felt the windscreen hit his back. Everything slowed down as he rolled off the car and hit the ground. He could hear people shouting and moving towards him. Letting his eyes shut, the last thing he heard was a girl screaming his name.

 _ **And BOOM! Another cliffhanger! I make no apologies because I love them far too much! But Jess's dad isn't backing down is he? A friend of mine had something similar with her boyfriends mum. No matter what she did, his mum refused to like her. Shame some people can be like that. Let me know what you think xx**_


	8. Always the Hero

_**Big thanks to WildGypsyWoman12 for following and favouriting.**_

 _ **Primevalyank – He is isn't he? I would kill to have a guy like Becker in my life.**_

 _ **LK25 – Exactly. I wanted to make him sympathetic given he's lost his son in such a horrible way. But poor Becker. I don't think he can try any longer.**_

 _ **WildGypsyWoman12 – Exactly. Stubbornness is easily one of the worst traits in people. Haha. Yeah same here. Like, I love him being the hero and protecting Jess, but then when he get's injured I feel so bad!**_

 _ **Grnfield - Hehe**_

Always the Hero

Jess wasn't sure what had happened. One second she was crossing the road. The next she was on her front, her injured wrist aching like mad. She could hear people talking all around me and hands grabbed her at her.

"Are you okay?"

Jess turned to see a man standing at her. He gently pulled her to her feet and she could see the fear in his blue eyes. She nodded.

"Yes I'm fine. Where's… _BECKER!"_

Tearing herself free, she ran towards the lifeless body of Becker. He lay in front of the car, blood staining the ground around his head. Kneeling beside him, Jess gasped as she saw one of side of his face was covered with blood. She reached out to touch him.

"Becker? Becker wake up? Oh God Becker please wake up."

She was aware of people crowding round them. Someone said they were calling an ambulance whilst someone else handed her a mug of water. Taking it Jess didn't even glance their way. She only had eyes for Becker.

"You'll be okay." She whispered. "You'll be okay Becker. You have to be okay. You…you can't go like this Becker. You can't!"

"JESS!"

At her mum's voice Jess finally glanced at something other than Becker. She watched as her mum pushed through the crowd, tears in her eyes. As she was wrapped in a bone crushing hug, Jess couldn't help but cling to her mum.

"Oh God Jess. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No." Jess wiped her eyes. "No I'm fine. But Becker…"

Her mum turned around and her face went white. She hugged Jess close.

"It'll be okay Jess. He'll be okay."

"He…he pushed me out of the way." Jess stammered. "He threw himself in front of that car so I wouldn't get hit."

"Jess are you okay?"

At her father's voice, Jess went rigid. Putting the mug of water down and shrugged off her Mum's hold and got to her feet.

"Are you happy now?"

"Jess-"

"You didn't want me dating him Dad." Jess spat. "And now he's lying here like he's dead! He _could_ be dead! Looks like it worked out how you wanted it to."

Her Dad shook his head weakly and reached out to her. Flinching, Jess resumed her position on the ground by Becker. She watched his chest go up and down. He was alive at least. She glanced over to see the driver being comforted by a few people. The man was shaking like mad and Jess couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She'd heard the screech of brakes. She knew he'd tried to stop in time. Looking back down at Becker, her hand hovered over his. She linked their fingers together.

"I'm here." She whispered. "I'm right here. Becker. Right beside you."

"Can you step aside please? Now! Let us through!"

As the paramedics surrounded them, Jess knew she would need to let go. She needed to give them space to work. But she couldn't do it. She needed to keep holding him. Supposing he didn't make it? Supposing this was the last time she got to hold his hand? She couldn't let him go. Not now.

"Miss we need you to move. Miss?"

"I…" Jess shook her head. "I can't."

"She's his girlfriend." Her mum explained. "She saw the whole thing. She's in shock."

"Okay." Jess watched as a female paramedic moved away from Becker and took her hands.

"What's your name?"

"Jess."

"Okay Jess." She smiled. "We're going to look after your boyfriend okay? We won't let anything happen to him. But we need you to let us do our jobs okay?"

Jess gave Becker's hand one last squeeze and then let go. The paramedic smiled before turning away to do her job. Jess allowed her mum to pull her to her feet. As the crowd began to disperse she watched her Dad. He stared down at Becker's body and Jess narrowed her eyes.

"Get away from him."

"Jessica honey-"

"I said get away from him!"

He gave a resigned nod and moved away. Jess leant against her mum.

"I can't lose him." She sobbed. "I can't."

"You won't." Her mum hugged her close. "I promise you sweetheart. He won't leave you."

Jess slipped an arm around her mum's waist, constantly watching what the paramedics were doing. Everything they said went straight over her head as she fixed her eyes on Becker. She watched them strap him onto a stretcher and then place him on a gurney. She licked her lips.

"Can I go with him?"

The female paramedic who had spoken to her earlier, nodded with a smile.

"Of course. In you get."

Jess turned and squeezed her mums hand.

"Do you want us to meet you at the hospital?"

Jess opened her mouth before shaking her head.

"Not Dad. I know this wasn't his fault but…I just can't see him right now."

Her mum gave a nod of understanding and Jess hurried after the paramedics. Sitting down in the seat opposite Becker, Jess watched the paramedic sit between the two of them. Jess couldn't keep her eyes from him. She'd never seen him be so still before. That was what scared her the most. Even in his sleep he moved about constantly. She didn't think he could be so still.

"How long have been together?"

Jess glanced over at the female paramedic. The woman smiled at her.

"Four months."

The woman raised her eyebrow. "Seems longer than that. The way you look at him…it's beyond the usual puppy dog eyes new couples do."

Jess couldn't help her laugh. "We've been dating for four months. But we've liked each other ages before then. Things just…got in the way. Plus we were both too afraid to actually notice our own feelings."

She wiped her eyes. "He'll be okay right?"

The paramedic sighed. "Officially I can't answer you. I can't give out false promises."

"And unofficially?"

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Jess wasn't sure what to do. She needed to call Becker's dad and let him know what had happened. But equally the idea of leaving his side for even a second felt wrong. As they wheeled him into A&E, Jess followed nervously, trying to ignore the constant chatter around her. Instead she kept her gaze fixed on Becker. She'd hoped that he would move or try and talk the whole time during the ambulance ride. But she'd gotten nothing.

"You need to wait out here."

Jess didn't know who had spoken. She just shook her head.

"No. No I can't leave him."

Hands pulled her back and she saw it was the same paramedic who'd spoken to her in the ambulance. The woman smiled.

"They need to assess his injuries, see which ones are the more serious and then – if need be – prep him for surgery."

Jess nodded, turning her attention to the glass doors that barred her way. She could barely see Becker through the mix of doctors and nurses surrounding him. She wiped her eyes. He went out every day and took down dinosaurs, sabre tooth cats and monsters from the future. And now he was lying in A&E because of a car! It didn't seem right.

"Can I get you anything? I drink? Some food?"

Jess shook her head as she reached into her bag for her phone.

"I need to call his parents."

"Okay." The woman smiled. "My name is Cath. If you need me just ask for me at the front desk. My shifts finished but I'll be around for a couple more hours."

Jess gave Cath a thankful smile before watching the woman go. She then turned her attention to her phone. She couldn't call Becker's mum since she was in France. His Dad on the other hand… Thankfully he picked up straight away.

" _Jess how are you?"_

"I… I'm fine." Jess hugged herself with her free arm. "It's Becker."

" _What about him?"_

"He got hit by a car." Jess blurted out. "He's in hospital now but he hasn't woken up and they're all standing round him saying all this stuff about what's wrong with him!"

" _Okay. Okay Jess just stay there. I'll be with you in twenty minutes tops."_

As the call ended Jess smiled to herself. Becker's dad had also been in the army, and as such could keep a cool head no matter what the situation was. But Jess knew that once he got here and saw the state his son was in. even he would struggle to cope.

* * *

True to his word he was with her in twenty minutes. Jess held a paper cup of tea in her hands but she'd barely taken a sip.

"Jess?"

At the voice she glanced up tearfully. Becker's dad sat down beside her.

"How is he?"

She shrugged. "He's got broken ribs and a fractured pelvis from… from where the car hit him. The injuries to his head aren't as bad as they thought and they don't think he has any brain damage. But he still hasn't woken up and I don't know why!"

She would have cried if she had any tears left. Becker's dad pulled her close and Jess knew it was taking everything he had not to cry.

"Listen to me Jess. Hil loves you more than anything on this earth. He won't let anything take him away from you and that is a promise."

Jess nodded. "I know. I just…he was so still! There was all this blood and…"

Becker's dad shushed her gently. "He'll be okay Jess. I promise you he'll be okay."

"Jess!"

Glancing up wearily, Jess saw her mum standing before them. Her mum… and her Dad.

"What do you want?"

Her mum sighed. "Jess I know you said… He insisted on coming down to make sure you were alright."

"Well I am." Jess snapped. "So now he can go."

Everyone was saved from an answer by the arrival of a young doctor.

"Hilary Becker?"

"Yes!" Jess jumped up. "Yes that's us. Is he okay? Has he woken up yet?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not yet. However we've set his ribs and pelvis. The wound on his head was only small and we've stitched it up. My best guess is that his body went into shock and is still coming to terms with what happened."

"Can we see him?" Becker's father asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes. And try and talk to him. It helps bring patients round sometimes."

Nodding Jess pressed a hand to her stomach. Becker's father smiled.

"You go on ahead Jess."

"But…I mean…he's your son?"

"And you saw all of this happen. You more than anyone need to make sure he's okay. Besides, I know he's more likely to wake up to your voice than mine."

Blushing Jess nodded and hurried after the Doctor. After a few minutes he showed her into a small room. Jess stared at the bed.

"Oh Becker."

He lay lifeless on the bed. The hospital gown covered the bandages on his ribs, but Jess could see a box shape under the blanket around his hips. Wordlessly she sat in the chair by the bed and took his hand.

"Hey sweetheart." She whispered. "I'm right here beside you. Just….just take your time. Wake up when you are ready. I won't be going anywhere I promise."

 _ **Poor Jess. And now poor Becker's own Dad! But this story will start to move in a slightly happier direction soon I promise. Let me know what you think xx**_


	9. A Much Needed Talk

_**Big thanks to AngelfromBeyondBelow and I-miss-chocolate for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Primevalyank – I know! And yet it's why he's so loveable. Haha, no don't worry things will soon start to improve.**_

 _ **Grnfield – Haha….well read on and you will be able to find out.**_

A Much Needed Talk

Robert Becker watched Jess hurry off after the doctor. Sitting down he held his head in his hands. Deep down he wanted to go with her. He needed to make sure his son was going to be okay. When Hilary had told him he wasn't going to be stationed abroad any more both he and his mother had been over the moon. Robert himself knew just how much danger his son had been in overseas, and whilst, as a soldier, he understood his son's mentality; as his father he just wanted him safe. And yet now he was in a hospital having been hit by a car.

"Would you like me to get you a drink?"

He looked up at Jess's mum. She smiled weakly.

"Some food maybe?"

Robert nodded. "Thank you."

As she walked off he glanced over at Jess's dad. The man hadn't said a word and Robert narrowed his eyes. He remembered Hilary's phone call about how Jess's parents had taken their relationship. How her dad held a deep hatred for soldiers and how upset Jess had been over it. Robert wordlessly moved up so he was now sitting beside the other man.

"How are you?"

Mr Parker gave a weak nod. "My daughter hates me and will probably never talk to me again."

Robert wasn't sure what was the best response to give.

"She's upset and worried about Hil. She'll come round I'm sure."

The other man shook his head. "I doubt it. You saw the way she looked at me when I arrived. She hates me. I don't blame her either. Becker pushed her out of harms way. If I hadn't upset her she would never have run off and he wouldn't have needed to save her."

Robert nodded. It didn't come as a surprise that Becker had been injured saving someone. Even less of a surprise that the person was Jess.

"Look, it's not really any of my business. But Hil told me about how you…reacted to the news he was dating Jess. He told me how upset you were at the idea."

Jess's dad nodded. "I know. Did he tell you about my son? How he was killed by fellow soldiers?"

Robert nodded. "He did. He told me that Jess had told him all about her brother and about how the army treated his death like it didn't matter."

He cleared his throat. "When Becker first went over to Afghanistan, me and his mother were terrified. We were glued to the radio and the tv every day in case something happened to him out there. And each time he came home, it was harder to let him go again. And I was in the army myself so I should have been fine with it. But he's my son. That changes everything. And yet as much as I wanted him to stay here, I knew it made him happy. That's all that mattered in the end. He was happy."

"When Becker left the army it was because he had been involved in a roadside bombing. The truck he was in with his friends hit a mine. He was fine. But two of his friends were killed. He developed PTSD and had to return to England. He was still in the army technically when he got his new job, but his old bosses didn't seem to care about his mental health. He was just another solider to them. He was just doing his duty and the consequences were his to worry about. So, whilst I can't imagine the grief and anger you have, I understand what it's like to have a child who is treated like nothing by the army."

Mr Parker nodded. "I don't blame your son for Sam. I don't even think he's a bad person. I…it's just…I feel like I'm letting Sam go if I welcome a soldier into my house."

Robert nodded. "I understand. You feel like you need to do right by Sam. But what about Jess?"

Mr Parker had no answer for this and Robert smiled.

"What about her? She's still alive? You still have a child. If Hil had died I dread to think how me and my wife would have coped. Jess loves my son so much. When he first introduced her to us, she spoke to us privately and said she would do anything to prove she was good enough for him. He is her world and if you keep pushing them away you will lose your daughter for good. I know it's a cliché and no one wants to hear it, but Sam would want Jess to be happy. He'd want you all to be happy."

Mr Parker sighed. "I've been such an idiot. I find it hard to let go of things. To move on. But I'd been trying. And then we found out about Jess and your son and it all came back to me."

"She'll understand." Robert nodded. "I promise you. If you just explain it all to her then she'll understand."

Mr Parker nodded. "You should go and see your son for a bit. I'll tell Heather where you've gone."

Nodding, Robert smiled before getting to his feet.

* * *

Jess shuffled on the plastic chair to avoid her bum aching. She wasn't sure how long she'd been here. Probably not long, but it had felt like ages.

"Hey Jess."

She glanced up at Robert with a smile. He sat down on the other side of Becker's bed.

"No signs of him waking?"

"Not yet. But he's stable. He's probably just having a nap."

Robert chuckled at this. "He won't want to keep you waiting I can promise you."

There was a brief pause and then Robert said.

"I spoke with your father Jess. He explained about Sam and how he has been struggling to get over it."

Jess gave a vague nod. She didn't want to hear about her dad right now. She just wanted Becker to wake up.

"Jess can you at least let him explain himself? When we spoke he did seem genuinely sorry for everything that has happened."

Jess shrugged. "When Becker wakes up and I know he's okay. Until then I'm not going anywhere."

"Jess?"

Jess froze at Becker's voice. She glanced at the figure on the bed. Becker forced his eyes open with a weary smile. Jess glanced at Robert who was already on his feet.

"I'll get a doctor."

Nodding, Jess turned back to see Becker smiling at her. He looked pale and weak, but he was awake at least. She smiled back at him, interlacing their fingers.

"Hilary Becker, if you ever do something like this again, I will ensure that Lester never lets you have a tank!"

He sighed. "Understood Jess."

She kissed his hand gently. "I love you so much Becker."

"Even if I do something like this again?"

She nodded. "Even then."

 _ **So, a bit short, but I didn't really see any point in going on and on. But at least Becker is okay…sort of. And whilst you might have been expecting one, I didn't really want there to bee a fight between the parents. I sort of wanted to show they were similar in various ways. Let me know what you think xx**_


	10. One Final Surprise

One Final Surprise

 _A Month later_

Becker winced as he bent over to zip his bag up. Whilst the hospital staff had wanted him to stay for an extra couple of days, he'd managed to get himself discharged early – explaining that Jess would be looking after him so he would be fine. He checked his phone. Jess had texted him to say she was on her way, so really all he had to do now was wait for her. Becker zipped his bag up – aware of the ache in his ribs – before sitting down beside it. He wasn't likely to faint anytime soon, but his head still ached from time to time. And he didn't want the doctors to have an excuse to keep him here any longer.

"Can I come in?"

Becker blinked, worried he had just imagined that voice. His head injury hadn't been _that_ bad…had it?

"Captain Becker?"

He looked over at the door. Jess's father stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"I didn't realise you were leaving."

Becker nodded. "Jess is on her way over."

Mr Parker nodded. "May I come in?"

"I…" Becker nodded, but remained sitting down. More for his own sake than anything. Mr Parker paused before sitting down on the bed beside him. Becker chewed his bottom lip; unsure if he should say anything.

"How are you?"

"Fine. They wanted me to stay in a bit longer, but I had to get out."

Mr Parker nodded. "I know what you mean. I hate hospitals." He sighed and turned to face Becker.

"I came to apologise. For everything."

"I…." Becker shook his head. This was a man who had been against him from day one. And now he was apologising to him? It made no sense. Mr Parker forced a smile onto his face.

"I know what you must be thinking. 'Why now', 'what changed?' Well you have your own father to thank for this. When you were first brought in, we had a talk. He made me see things a lot more clearly than I have been doing."

Becker nodded again, unable to think of anything to say in response. Thankfully, this didn't seem to matter.

"My anger towards you, was because of what happened to my son. Jess had already been hurt by soldiers. The idea of it ever happening again was torture."

"I would never hurt her." Becker wasn't sure if interrupting was a good idea. But he couldn't help himself. Jess's dad nodded.

"I know you wouldn't. A man who is willing to risk his own life to save hers is a man who would do anything for her. The sort of man I want for her."

Becker licked his lips. "Sir…I'm not expecting or even asking that we become friends. But, for Jess's sake it would mean a lot of we got on at the very least."

"I agree. Despite what you all may think, I love my daughter. And I haven't shown that I love her. I can't lose another child. I just can't."

Becker said nothing as Mr Parker wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I….would you and Jess like to come over next Sunday for dinner? Assuming you feel up to it of course."

Becker nodded slowly, not sure if he had just heard Mr Parker correctly. Jess's dad smiled at him.

"Excellent. I'll let you tell Jess. I doubt she'll want to see me when she get's here. I know I still have a lot to make up for."

Becker nodded. "Thank you."

Mr Parker smiled before leaving the room. Sitting back in the bed, Becker stared up at the ceiling nervously.

"Hey."

Becker didn't have to be looking at Jess to smile. Sitting up he couldn't stop himself from wincing in pain. Jess bit her lip.

"Are you sure you shouldn't stay one more night?"

"Jess," Becker forced the smile to stay on his face. "I'm not spending any more time away from you and that is that."

She nodded. "I should have known you'd be rushing to leave this place."

Becker laughed before jumping off the bed and grabbing his bag.

"I…your dad came round to see me."

Jess's mouth dropped. "He…oh God what did he say?"

"He said sorry."

Her jaw practically hit the floor. Becker nodded.

"He said sorry and he invited us over next Sunday."

"I…oh my God! Seriously?"

"Seriously. It wasn't exactly a full apology. But I think he's getting there at the very least."

Jess nodded. "I guess. Wow. I really was not expecting that one at all."

Becker slipped an arm around her waist. "I figured as much."

She gave him a playful elbow in the ribs. "So then captain Becker. What do you want to do when we get home?"

Becker kissed her cheek. "The only thing I want to do, I can't do until I'm fully healed according to the Doctor."

Jess blushed. "I'm sure the Doctor's wouldn't say no to some cuddling though would they?"

Becker raised an eyebrow. "Why Miss Parker. You truly are brilliant."

"Of course I am."

As they began walking back through the hospital, Becker couldn't stop his conversation with Jess's dad from going round and round in his head. It still felt very surreal to him after everything else that had happened.

"You're still thinking about him aren't you?"

Becker nodded. "Sorry. It's just so strange!"

"I know. But Dad can be like that. He can sulk and pout for ages and then one day he'll wake up, realise he was wrong and go an apologise."

"I just…" Becker sighed. "I just don't want to do anything to make him dislike me again."

Jess shook her head good naturedly. "Becker, you pushed me away from a car and got hit yourself. He won't ever dislike you again."

"Good." Becker grinned. "Because I intend to spend the rest of my life with you Jess. And it might be a bit awkward if that life is spent with your dad hating us."

Jess laughed, but Becker could see a hint of redness in his face.

"I don't care Becker. I'm spending my life with you no matter what my dad or anyone else thinks."

Pulling her close against him, Becker kissed her thickly on the lips.

 ** _And there we go! The final chapter. Bit shorter than the others but i didn't want to be rambling on for ages. But at least Becker is okay and Jess's dad is starting to see reason. Let me know what you all think xx_**


End file.
